Alien Love
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: A Taiki x Akari fic from Digimon Xros Wars. Akari was a weird girl who believe alien and she suspect Taiki the new student as Alien! so how she gonna success her investigation? RnR please     critique welcome
1. Chapter 1

Yay! NEW FIC! ahahahaha! Finally I got another idea to make a fic about them :) well still a lot mistake grammar in here but promise I and my editor will fix it and yeah! spread Taiki x Akari love!

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!

Alien LOVE!

Akari was a weird girl. She believe about weird things like Alien, Ufo, Ghost, Mystery and anything beyond common sense. That why she didn't have any friends since she was small.

One day when Akari was 5 years old, she playing in the sand box and no one went close to her because since first day she enter the kindergarten she always talk none sense and no one like her, even the teacher.

Then a group of bad kid approaching to her.

"Hey Weird! Get out from hew!" said the fat boy.

"Yeah! We want to play in hew!" said the second one.

"But I haven't finished my castle..." said Akari sadly. She always scared of them. Then one of them kick her sand and laughing to her, Akari started sobbing but then a big haired boy come and protect her.

"How dare you guys do that!" he said with angry tone. It was the new boy who had enter the Heart Kindergarten today.

"She weirdo and she bothering us!" the fat boy said with cocky tone.

"But still she didn't decewe! (deserve!)" then they fighting punching each other. The teachers saw them and tried to break the fight.

When everyone went home, Akari still waiting her mom while the new boy prepared to go home.

"Awe you okay?" he said sadly to her.

"I'm okay! I just bowing (boring) waiting my mom..." she said.

"It's okay! I will wait fol (for) you!" he smiled. They both play along after that.

When they enter Primary School the boy was moving out to other place and they never contact each other after that. Akari growing to weird and lonely girl, she didn't have courage to be friends but she tried to get some friends but she always ended up being bullied and mocking by classmates.

One day, 16 years old Akari running to her High School.

"Gheez! Why School always started in the morning? I still want watch the Ufo News!" she mumbled then the school gate almost being closed by the security then Akari jumped and across the gate.

"Hey!" said the security.

"Sorry!" she apologized as she running to her class.

When the teacher walking on the corridor, she saw her running.

"Good you almost late! Well, there is new student to announce so seat to your place!" command her teacher, she just nodded embarrassed.

Then everyone stopped talking when the teacher arrived at the class as Akari seat on her chair. Like usually there is a lot dust and streak in her table, she cleaned it with a towel from her home.

"Now I will introduce a new student! Come here boy..." she said.

A brown hair boy with brown skin and messy hair stepped the classroom, the girls was amazed to her and sure he will gave them heart attack.

"Hello guys! My name is Kudo Taiki!" he said and smiled. The smile make the girls screamed whil Akari still busy cleaning her table and ignore him. The teacher saw it and tell Taiki his chair was beside Akari. The girl was almost protest but they didn't have courage to against with the teacher. Taiki nodded and went there.

"Hi..." he said as he looking to her.

Akari was little bit surprised and notice there is new guy in her classmates and now looking at her.

"Err...Hello?"

"Ahahaha! Don't be too nervous, I'm new here and I'm sure will be friends!" he said kindly.

'Just see it...' he doubt him, all people who said like that ended up mocking her.

At the Lunch Time, the girls and boys crawling to him, they asking him any common question like 'where you live' or 'can I have your number phone' or 'what your favorite thing' and bla bla bla.

Akari only have 1 friend, his name was Zenjirou, he was stupid, weird and pervert guy but he gwt along with her since they have common things.

"Hey, the hot guy beside you quickly get popular..." he teased, Akari was looking him suspicious.

"You interest to him?"

"WHAT? NO!" she said immediately as blushing.

"I just think... he weird, he just like not human... I mean he got so popular and a weird smile..."

"heh! Just admit you like him-"

"perhaps...he alien..." she mumbled and this time Zenjirou choke out.

"WHAT THE! Well I wont mind if you believe there is ghost since I believe too but ALIEN? It's still nonsense and no proof Akari, I have feelings you will believe zombies too..." he said.

"Hey! There is proof about Alien, humph! I will prove it he is Alien and I will find his true identity!"

said Akari full of spirit.

"Whatever..." said Zenjirou as his sweat dropped.

To Be Continue...

Thank you for reading until end :) reviews and reviews please :) and yeah We accept a harsh critique but NO SPAMMING! and yeah! we will continue it :)


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning of Their Love

Okay! thanks for those who reviews this fic and I will gladly to continue :D btw sorry for weird title but sure this fic wroth to read (but hope you guys understand for mistake grammar... my editor soon will fix it thought =.=) so what you wait for? :) ENJOY READING XD!

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!

Alien Love Chapter 2

It been 3 days Akari investigate Taiki and she haven't found the clue fact he was not ordinary human. Her schedule :

06.00am = Akari prepared her 'detective' stuff in her bag and went to breakfast, her mother was confused why her daughter wake up earlier since the school started at 07.00 am but she doesn't mind, she thought her daughter come to school earlier to study earlier so she let her. Akari sneak to Taiki's house who has happen to be her neighbor since they meet. She peek from window and found a sleeping Taiki in his bed with messy room, Akari write everything she know in her secret notes as she saw Taiki wake up with half-sleepy face and enter the bathroom, brushing his teeth and take shower.

06.30am = after Taiki finished ate breakfast, Taiki walk to the street heading to school as Akari followed him from back with him realizing someone followed him.

In the Class = while Taiki studying while yawning, Akari looking hi seriously and tried to find his weakness, sure this make Taiki awkward and blushed whenever looking her back. Akari eventually looking away or pretending listening the teacher.

"Umm... is there something weird on my face?" said Taiki shyly to her. She eventually shook her head.

At Lunch Time = while Akari ate her home-made lunch with Zenjirou, she watch Taiki from far away who had been crawling by his fans girl and his friend which make her difficult to spying him.

"Will you quit out Akari? Gheez~" said Zenjirou as he bored watching her like that.

"Nope!" she said.

At Sport time = One of basketball player ask Taiki to play with them and he agreed. The girl screamed and cheered him as he playing basketball match. Akari watched from upstairs while writing note. She write every single Taiki move in the match.

At the field = Taiki joining the Soccer club as Akari become the manager. She and Zenjirou pretend to be his friends, while Taiki training on the soccer filed. Akari sneak to the changing room whom empty now and checking his bag.

'Ugh... I haven't found any clue...' she frustrated. Then she heard someone calling her, she quickly tidy his bag and went away from the changing room.

"What?" she said with annoyed tone as she look to Zenjirou who was the one who calling her.

"Taiki fall and he hurt his ankle! you are the manager right? Help him!" he command her.

"fine sheesh! Don't act you're the captain soccer!" she annoyed as she took the First Aid box and heading to him.

Taiki saw her and smiled to her as she blushed and treat his wound.

"Ouch Ouch!" he flinched.

"Don't be so cry baby! This only hurt little, just hold it!" she tell him.

"Thanks... you are actually kind person..." he spoke to her which make her more blushed.

"Humph! Don't think I'm same like other girl" she said as she looked away.

After finished bandaged him, she quickly went away from him but failde when Taiki grabbed her arm and kissed her cheeks.

"Uuhhh... that for treat my wound" he said shyly but trying to be cool.

Akari eventually run away from him and went somewhere.

…...

The next day

Akari still doing her 'investigate' activity to him but now she doesn't any courage to stare him more closer and the worst he sit beside her in the class and she too shy to ask switch seat to other but sure the girls want it without hesitate.

Today Akari having a stomachache and wanted to go to infirmary room but she doesn't have courage to raise hand and ask teacher. Meanwhile Taiki was staring her which make her stomach more hurt...

'Damn...when he will stop staring me!' she thought annoyed and hide her face in her books.

The teacher thought Akari hadn't paying attention so she choose Akari to do her exercise in the front of class.

Akari groggily stand up and walking to the blackboard, she started to write the answer but then she fainted. Taiki eventually stand up and catch her, he predict since beginning.

"Miss, May I escort her to infirmary room? Since she my seatmate..." he asked her pleadly.

"Fine, if she wake up you can go back to here..." she said as she let him running to KS room.

Akari open her eyes little and look around, then she heard someone talking.

"Miss! What happen to her?" a guy voice with panic tone spoke.

"Nothing to worry, today was first day she got menstruated so it normal to woman" she explain as she smiled to him. The guy blushed as he heard it.

Akari recognized who is the guy voice and pretend to sleep.

"So I will leave you guys alone, I had business to the headmaster and please take care of her..."

"Okay ma'am..." he nodded as he approaching to Akari and seat beside her.

A few minutes past and the Doctor hadn't returned so Taiki still waiting her.

'Damn! Why she leave us alone! Don't you know teenager boy today was really 'dangerous'" she thought as she pretend waking up and looking away.

"You wake up!" said Taiki happily.

"yeah, so why? Why you happy I'm wake up? I had nothing to do with you..." she replied him coldly so he can leave her alone but then Taiki rubbed her head.

"Well, I had been watching you since the beginning, if you had something to say why wouldn't you said it? you have freedom to talk to anyone too" he said.

"A popular person like you wont be understand to lonely person like me, I don't want anyone or my classmates mocking me and bullying me every time, I tired being bullied... so I better quiet then doing something reckless..." she said as she looking away.

Taiki look at her with sad face. "I'm sorry, maybe I don't know your dark past or something but please, let me be your friend... I will protect you if someone bullied you for sure" he said as he tried to cheering me up.

"Why would you do that to me?" I ask him curious. "What is interesting about me, Taiki? are you gonna make fun of me or playing with me?" I said harshly to him.

Then he blushed, "I...I feel you interesting for me Akari..." then I look his eyes, he eventually nervous. "Uh! I mean... interesting to be friends and-and sharing time together...uuh! Like friends do! A-and..." he tried to explain but his nervousness grew and look Akari awkwardly.

Without realize, Akari hold his hand and smiled to him. "Fine... you can be my friend..." she said while she giggled looking Taiki who stunned didn't believe what he said then he smiled to her.

"You're cute like that..." he said without realize and then his body moved his own.

He pressed his lips to her and didn't let her go. Akari was stunned by the kiss, she never been kissed by anyone before, at first she tried to move her body but ended kissing him back.

The bell rang and make them realize what they did and pulled each other.

'Oh God, she gonna hate me...' thought Taiki as he staring her awkwardly.

'Oh God, what I gonna to do!' thought the shocked Akari while she clapped her hand to her warm lips.

To Be Continue...

Sorry for those who want longer chapter, well this is the best I can do if I make more longer then it too fast and yeah btw YAY! finally they kissed! I'm so happy! I know guys, this too fast well just said the kiss is the coridor of beginning their love story! yaay! and pleasee reviews n reviews! accept hard critique but NO SPAMMING! Don't be stupid person if you had read this and then spamming =.=


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! I continue more chapter again, thanks for my friend who want me to continue it, I'm so glad you guys like it hehehe! Anyway hope you enjoy this new chapter and happy nice reading!

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!

Alien Love Chapter 3

They both were speechless and clueless for doing anything.

"Uh...Err...I-I..." Taiki hard to said to her to explain because his nervousness took over his body while Akari just blankly looking him.

Then at perfect time the Doctor returned to infirmary room.

"Hey, Good! You finally wake pup, Taiki, you can returned to your class now okay?" said the Doctor kindly to them, they nodded as Taiki went away.

Akari sighed relieved 'Good she's here...'

At Lunch Time, Akari decided to ate her lunch in School Garden while no one there, sometimes she feel fine when she's alone, she still thinking of him.

'I wonder is he thinking about me?' She said as she stared the sky then she heard voice called her.

'Hi...' said Taiki as he appeared next to her, she immediately jumped.

"Whoaa! You scared me!" she said as she annoyed to him.

He just smirked to her and sit next to them.

They silent awkwardly as She eating her lunch, Taiki feel starved and take some food from her lunch box.

"Hey!" she protested as Taiki ate it.

"Hum... not bad!" he said as he smiled to her, she blushed.

"I cook my own lunch if my mom didn't have time to make it for me..."

"She worker?"

"No, I have 3 little brother and they still kid." said Akari.

"Oh... I like your cook, would you mind make me some?" he asked her.

"W-why should I? I'm not your girlfriend..." she said as she blushed.

"You are..." he said without realize.

They both look each other because surprised and blushed.

"Uh... forget it what I said.." he said as he scratching his hair.

"Well...I wouldn't mind..." she said without realize.

"Really?" He look at her exited.

"I...well, because...Um..." then the bell rang to save their awkwardness, they both immediately return to their class.

"So how your investigation?" ask Zenjirou as he still ate his sandwich didn't care the bell already rang since the teacher hasn't come to their class.

"Perfect" she said as she give him two thumbs.

"You seems happy today, is Taiki ask yo out?"

"W-what!" she shocked as he said it.

"Yeah! You do like him, Akari!"

"N-No! Why you said that?"

"your face can't lie to me" he teased her.

"Ah! You make me nuts!" she stormed off from his chair and went to her chair as Taiki greet her.

"Hi..."

"Hi too..."

a awkwardness come between them and the lesson started it.

While they writing and do exercise, Akari's eraser accidentally fall to under Taiki's chair, Akari awkwardly bowed her body to reach the eraser and almost took it but then her hair accidentally brushed to his legs and tickle him.

"Khm..." Taiki tried to hold his laughter.

'What?' she whispered.

'Your hair so soft...' he whispered back as Akari surprised and it her head to his chair.

"Ouch!" she flinched as she failed to get her eraser.

'Here...' he handed her his eraser.

'Humph! Thanks...' she said as she took it.

Zenjirou watching them from behind. 'Definitely they are going out!'

"C'mon! Admit you like him and you guys are dating!' teased Zenjirou to Akari who was checking her locker.

"Give up Zen... and the answer is NO!" said Akari annoyed.

"Nope!"

"Yes you do!"

"If you keep saying that I will-"

"Fine fine! I tell you what happened, he kiss me okay? Now go, shuu!" said Akari while looking away from him.

Zenjirou stunned for moment until Akari started walk for going home.

"Wait wait! He DID THAT IN-" he was being cut off by Akari as she clapped his mouth

"Be quiet!" she shuush him because he too lousy.

"But-but it's is true?" he still curious and cannot believe it as she nodded.

"Wow! I know he like you! You gotta be lucky!" he exclaimed.

"Sheesh..." she just let out her sigh and leave him alone.

While Akari walking on the street heading to her home as she reading her secret notes about his activity, she heard someone called her, she thought it will be Zenjirou but then it was Taiki!

"Uh... you walking so fast..." he said while he still catching breath, then he look at her.

"What do you want?" she confused.

"Uh...Do you free at Friday's night?" he asked her bit nervously.

"Uhm... Friday still day after tomorrow, so what you want me in Friday?" she still confused.

"Uh...My friend give me this movie ticket... and I'm confused for who I will ask and I...I want to ask you out..." finally he said it with red face while looking her.

Akari looking him unbelievable and feeling she was dreaming.

"Hello? Akari?" he calling her and waving his hand in front of her face, Akari shook her head.

"Uhh...Sorry...well,I'm..." she confused to find any word.

"Please? Would you?" he pleaded and look sad to her which make her blush even more.

"Ukh...Fine..." she finally said it, she didn't know she want it or not.

"Thank you so much!" he exclaimed and kissing her cheeks.

"See you!" he said as he went his home.

Akari look him unbelievable as she rubbed her warm cheeks. 'He definitely Alien...' she thought.

Because of yesterday she couldn't sleep well and she almost late for school and running heading school.

"Gheez! Taiki definitely Alien! He making me crazy now..." she thought annoyed.

And accidentally she meet him while running too, he kinda late.

"Oh! Ohayou Akari-chan!" he greet her.

"Are you late too?" she confused while they running.

"Yeah, thinking of you..." he said tried to teased her but she looking away because to hide her embarrassed.

Then they arrived at class together. Their friends cheered and teased them.

"Suit! Suit! New Couple Here!" said one of his classmates.

"Wow! I knew you guys get together!" Zenjirou supported them.

"Wha-WHAT THE MEANING of this!" said annoyed Akari to Taiki, she always hated being on focus with everyone.

"I dunno..." said Taiki awkwardly.

Then they saved by teacher who came to class and absent them, they eventually sit on their chair and paying attention to their teacher.

Akari still mad to Taiki and looking away, her investigation totally ruined. She need to blame Zenjirou too since he was the one who started it.

At lunch time, Akari went some place no one ever been but she feel someone followed her.

She look back and then she saw a female group looking her mad and jealously.

"What?"

"How dare you the weirdo girl, with Taiki-kun?"

"Yeah, you didn't deserve him!"

"He's all ours!"

"You don't have face to being close to her, ugly girl..." then they gathering up and pushed her.

"Hey! It wasn't me who started it!" Akari tried to defend hersef and tried to explain, but no one listening her.

They started to beating her by punching, scratching and hurting her. She screamed but no one going there to helped her.

When the bell rang, they leave her alone, She finally stand up and went to UKS room, she meet the doctor.

"Oh my! What happen to you!" she shocked as she saw her and started treaten her wounds.

"you need rest now! I will tell your teacher so you can have rest here..." she said as she went away.

Then Taiki appear and shocked saw her.

"Akari! Where have you been? and what happen to you?" he panicked as he hugged her.

Akari was mad at him and pushed him away. "IT WAS YOUR FAULT!"

"W-what? My fault?" he confused.

"N-nothing, please just leave me alone..." she said as she lay her body on bed and covering her with blanket.

"Akari..." said Taiki sadly.

"GO NOW!" she yelled to him and finally he went away.

'I should know this will happen...' thought Akari and Taiki.

To Be Continue...

So how is it? bad? btw thanks for read until end and Sorry for a lot grammar mistake but sure we will fix it soon :D and reviews n reviews please! but NO SPAMMING! hard reviews are welcome!


End file.
